headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Being Human (2011)/Season 2
Being Human is an American/Canadian dramatic horror television series based on the original BBC television series Being Human, which began production in 2008. It first aired in January, 2011 on Syfy in the United States and on the Space Channel in Canada. The series is based on concepts originally developed by English screenwriter, actor and comedian Toby Whithouse. Being Human centers around three main characters, all of whom are of supernatural origin and all of whom are roomates, sharing in each other's collective struggles to maintain their humanity, despite their monstrous heritage. Aidan Waite is a vampire. Sally Malik is a ghost. And Josh Levison is a werewolf. Joining the regular cast lineup of season two is Kristen Hager as Josh's newly-infected lycanthrope love-interest Nora Sargeant who had previously been a supporting character in season one. Season two brings with it new threats and new challenges for this group of hapless twenty-somethings. The vampire community of Boston falls under the rule of the elder known as Mother, who vows to clean up the city in the wake of the late James Bishop. She awakens her daughter, Suren - a former lover of Aidan's who had been "grounded" for eighty years following a hotel massacre. Aidan is instructed to groom Suren to become the new authority after Mother leaves and to help her adjust to life in the modern-day Boston. Josh Levison, wracked with guilt over accidentally infecting Nora Sargeant with his lycanthropy, struggles to help her adjust to her new life, while endlessly searching for a cure. They meet two yuppie werewolf twins named Connor and Brynn McLean who, unlike Josh, choose to embrace the wolf, rather than hide from it. Josh grows concerned when Nora finds that she enjoys being a werewolf a little too much for his tastes. Sally Malik continues to learn more and more about the abilities of being a ghost. She befriends a "ghost whisperer" at the hospital named Zoe Gonzales who has a unique talent. She helps shepherd spirits into the bodies of infants so that they may be reincarnated. While trying to find a way to get Zoe to help her, Sally befriends several more ghosts and learns about a great darkness that she has accidentally loosed upon the world. The darkness takes the form of a Reaper whose vocation is to "shred" ghosts, sending their spiritual essence into limbo. Episodes Cast Principal cast Guest stars Crew Production * Toby Whithouse - Executive producer * Jeremy Carver - Executive producer * Anna Fricke - Executive producer * Irene Litinsky - Producer * Elissa Lewis - Co-producer * Evan Tussman - Associate producer Directors * Adam Kane * Charles Binam * Paolo Barzman * Stefan Pleszczynski * Stefan Schwartz Writers * Anna Fricke * Celine Geiger * Chris Dingess * Jeremy Carver * Keto Shimizu * Lisa Randolph * Mike Ostrowski * Nancy Won Plot threads * Mother * The Twins * The Reaper Home video * Being Human: The Complete Second Season :* Being Human: The Complete Second Season/DVD :* Being Human: The Complete Second Season/Blu-ray See also External Links Category:Seasons